My Pretty Girl
by BillionDollarPrinceStephanie
Summary: Chasity Mcmahon is the youngest daughter of vince and linda McMahon she is autsicu and she has a social disorder which means she does hang around a lot of people but her older sister Stephanie decide that she come on the road with them and she does..
1. Chapter 1

This story is called my Pretty Girl with Stephanie Mcmahon, Paul Levesque, Vince Mcmahon,linda Mcmahon, Roman Regins, Dean Amberose, Seth Rolians, John cena and Nikki bella and Brie bella and danile bryan and some of my OC name Chasidy Mcmahon , Jaquilah , Ariel.

Chasiday is an austic girl she is but then agian she is not she has some Symptoms she has a soical disoder but when stephanie dicedes her little sister need to get around people more and she needs to travel with them she cathes the eye of one particalr sheild member Joe Anoia.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Chasidy First day traving with WWE with her sister stephanie and her brother in law Paul Levesque she was so nervous when they had finally arrived at they arena at 5:00 pm beacuse they had a meeting to be at so they can place her somewhere she really want to work with her sister and thats it. they arrived in the meeting room were all the superstars and everbody else where she was just starting until someone tap her she look and saw her father vince Mcmahon who touch her.

Vince: Hey Princess

Chasidy: hey daddy where do i sit

Vince: sit in the front where steph and paul sit so we can get started

Chasidy: okay daddy

with that said she went and sat next to steph and laid her head on he sholder she only does that when she was real scared.

Steph: its going to be okay i know you are scared but its going to be okay you are 24 years old chas you need to get out daddy and mommy want myou to get around more people and you might even fall in love like i did with paul here.

Chas: okay steph i will try to relax more i promise

Steph:Okay

with that said they waited for there father to start the meeting to know what chas is going to do.

Vince: I see everybody is here i have and annocment we have a great show to do tonight and my youngest daugher Chasidy she will be working here to she will start off working with Paul and Stephanie apart of the autorthy then we will have her to wrestle please don't uderestamite her because she knows mostly all you yours moves and know how to do them so Chas pleas stand so they can know who you are.

Chas: okay Daddy

with that said she stood up she was much of a girly girly with a mix of tomboy she had Purple hair up in a messy bun she had a star tatto behind her ear and she was wearing a black crop top with som Aztec Shorts and her black Sneaker wedges and her marc jacob gold and blue watch.

Chas: hi everbody

with that siad she sat back down in her sit.

**Joe Anoi A.K.A Roman Rengins PPov**

He saw when she enter the meeting room when mshe walked in with stephanie and Paul he nthought she was so gorgeous and he could tell she was shy and nervous. when he had heard her name and realise she was youngest daughter he still did not care he liked her he felt someone tapp him and it was nobody but seth.

Seth: dude the meeting is over

Roman: okay i want to meet chasidy

Seth: okay man

witht that said joe went over to where chas was sitting down at next to stephanie so he went over and sat down.

Steph: hey joe what can i do for you?

Joe: i just wanted to come meet your sister Chasidy if that okay

Steph: sure its okay right chas

Chas: yes nice to meet you joe but i thought your name was roman

Joe: No that is just me ring name my real name is Leati Joe Anoi whars yours?

Chas: my name is Chasidy Justice Mcmahon

Joe: i like your name its diffrent and it defintly fits you a very Pretty Girl.

Chas: thank you

Joe: so who is your Favortie here

Chas: well i like the Sheild i like the bella twins and naomi and my sister and triple h thats it.

Joe: thats good so who was your favorite guy in the shield if you don't mind me asking.

Chas: i like to keep that to myself

while they wore talking vince ans steph and paul was thinking who was going to show chas around.

Steph: daddy it seems she likes to talk to Joe anoi i think he should show her around

Paul: yeah vince she need other people to hang around her thats her age not us all the time ad joe is a good guy you no he would not hurt her and you know how much she likes joe

Vince: yeah i gues you right lets go tell them

with that said they walked over to them when they herad chas said she like tokeep that to herself.

Vince: what would you like to keep to yourself lil bit.

Chas: who is my favorite sheild member

vince: oh thats easy your favorite is roman you tell us that all the time.

Chas: daddy you weren't supposed to say anything

Vince: sorry but um we have decide that Joe would show you around the arena and plus you need to hang around people your own age.

Chas: but daddy i like hang out with you guys and you know how i get around people.

Vince: Chas you are 24 years old you need to hang out with people your age and i know how you get around people that is why steph thought it would be a good idea for you to be here ad work here and you love this bussness as much as we all do you can trust Joe and you will be sharing a room with Joe here pleas joe introduce her to everbody.

Joe: okay sir you ready chasidy

Chas: yes

with that said the both got out of there sits and went walking around he was going to introduce her to his friends first so they walked into the guys locker room were Jon Good and Colby Lopez was and his cousin was jimmy and jey was and oter guys.

Joe: Jon and Colby

Jon: yeah man

Joe: i will like you guys to meet Chasidy Mcmahon

Colby: hi chasidy i am colby but you can call me seth if you want to

Chasidy: okay seth

Jon: hey i am Jonthan good but most people around her call me dean

Chasidy: hi dean, um Joe can we go meet the bella please

Joe: dure baby girl

with that said they all said there goodbyes and walked out the door and went strghat for the divas locker room joe heard come in so he went in the rom.

Nikki: hey joe whose the girl

Joe: this Is Chasidy Mcmahon i am showing her around and she is a big fan of the bellas and naomi

Nikki: hi chasidy i an Nicole and that is my sister briana who is on the phone talking to her boyfriend Randy orton

Chas was hiding behind joe a little bit because she likes the bellas and plus she was shy.

Chas: um hi

Nikki: don't get nervous i am your sister biggest fan and when i meet her for the first time i cried my eyes out i did not even know what to say i was so embarssed but she said she else is your faovrite wrestler?

Chas: um well the sheld and Naomi

Nikki: who is your favorite out of the shiled

Chas: um Roman is because i like how he spear people and his hair its so long

Nikki: you like joe

Chas: yes yes i do why is he your boyfriend

Nikki: no he is not i date Seth Rollins joe is just like a brother to me and you two would look cute together in my opion but hey ehat do i know.

Joe: okay i am going to take you to catering were everbody else should be

Chas: um okay

with that said they left and went to the catering where she saw the rest of the superstars like lalya el and eve maire and jojo and others but she don't like eve because she lies and act like a little slut.

Joe: do you want something to eat

Chas: yeah just some fruit

Joe: okay i will get some for you go sit down

with that said she did joe watch where she sat at a then went to go get two bowls of fruot and water he liked her all rather he want back to over to the table and sat down and with the food he gave to her and the eat and drank there water in peace i really loved her blue gray eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After they had lunch Joe and Chas had stead in catering a little while longer when some of the dvds came up to the table chas and joe was sitting at.

Layla: hey joe who is the girl

Joe: well since you and most of the girls behind you werent at the meeting this is chasity this is vince youngest daughter.

Layla: hi chasity i am Layla El and these girls are summer ray Eve Marie Jojo Nattie Rosa Renne and naomi

Chasity: um hi

while the girls were talking to her and joe chasity phone started to ring when she look down and saw it was her ex boyfriend jessie so she picked it up.

**Answers Phone**

**Chasity: Hello**

**Jessie: hey chas were are you**

**Chas: i am out of town why?**

**Jessie: i was wondering if you wanted to get another tattoo because i know you want a sleeve**

**Chas: yes i want the sleeve tattoo that i showed you a couple of weeks of go before i left.**

**Jessie: yeah i know but anyway how do you like i on the road?**

**Chas: its okay i meet the bellas twins and i meet Roman Regins my daddy has him showing me around.**

**Jessie: thats good for you..you need to hang out with people thats our age chas and plus you like roman so you should have fun.**

**Chas: yeah i do like him but i am scared after what happen with him i don't want to get in any relationship with nobody i am scared they gonna hurt me like he did.**

**Jessie: everybody is not like him okay**

**Chas: okay but i will talk to you later**

**Jessie: alright Bye**

**Chas: bye.**

**End Phone call**

when she ended the phone call she put it back in her pocket she want to go back to her sister office while she was thinking someone tapp her thats when she looked up and saw Trish Struass her sister bestfriend.

Chas jumped out her chair and huged trish.

Chas: Trishi i did no you were here

Trish: well steph thought it might be a surpise and i am so glad to see you agian and plus i see you died your hair purple.

Chas: well yeah i like to be diffrent but were is max

Trish: steph has him as soon as i walked threw the door she hugged me and said my godbaby and she took him.

Chas: oh well hey i know you want to hang out with steph so go head

Trish: okay i will text you later.

Chas: bye

with that said trish walked out of catering and left wand went to steph office. chas was getting bored.

Chas: um Joe can we go do something like go see the ring

Joe: Sure exuss us ladies

with that said they both had gotten up out there seats and walked out of catering they walked all they way to the ring he showed her everything after they looked around they went back up the ramp so they can get ready for the show during the show chas stayed in steph and pauls locker room afer the show ended joe had came and got her so they can leave together becuase they would be roomates she had grabed her suitcase and followd joe to his car he put the suitcase in the trunk and they were otff to the hotel when they arrived the went strighat to there room chas took her shower and took her medicine and the she gotten into bed and that was it for her night


End file.
